Sailor Moon Z:12 guerreros del zodíaco occidental
by blackpanther340
Summary: Traducción del original de Platinumfrost.Sky y Tyler son estudiantes de intercambio que van a Tokio a vivir con Usagi y Mamoru, pero entre ellos hay un secreto. ¿Quiénes son los guerreros occidentales?¿Y por qué su uniforme es así?


Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y los personajes que aún desconocen pertenecen a Platinumfrost. Lo único que estoy haciendo es traducir XD

SAILOR MOON Z:

LOS DOCE GUERREROS DEL ZODÍACO OCCIDENTAL

Sora: ¡Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san!

Bunny: Hola, Sky ¡Llámame Usagi, por favor!

Sora: ¡Ah, lo siento! Estoy un poco nerviosa. (Puedes llamarme Sora si quieres mi onii-chan me llama así)

Bunny: Oh, yo también estoy nerviosa. ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder hablar contigo! Bueno, ¿qué cosas te interesan?

Sora: Bueno… ¡Me encanta leer comics!

Bunny: ¿En serio? ¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN!

Sora: También me gusta ir de compras.

Bunny: ¿Y la comida?

Sora: ¡Por supuesto! Pero, por favor, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de ti?

Bunny: Bueno, tengo un novio que se llama Mamoru, estoy muy enamorada de él y en el futuro estamos casados.

Sora: …

Bunny: Quería decir que estamos comprometidos.

Sora: ¡Oh, eso tiene más sentido! ¿Qué edad tiene?

Bunny: Bueno, él está en la universidad ahora. Tiene 19 años. Tú tienes 16 años como yo, ¿no?

Sora: Sí, pero no tengo novio. ¿Está tu Mamoru recibiendo también un intercambio o es sólo tu escuela?

Sora: No, no es sólo mi escuela. La escuela de mi amiga Rei-chan, la Academia Femenina T.A. también toma parte y una amiga mía, (Meiou-sempai) Setsuna-chan, que es enfermera a tiempo parcial en nuestra escuela. Ella aloja a un intercambio llamado… Daniel, creo.

Sora: Debe ser de la Escuela Masculina

Bunny: Oh, olvidé que ibas a una escuela sólo para chicas como Rei-chan

Sora: No puedo esperar para ir…

CAPÍTULO UNO

LA LLEGADA

Sky miró nerviosamente alrededor en busca de su intercambio, ella podía recordar vagamente cómo era la amistosa chica, pero sólo vagamente. Como un destello borroso que se aleja o como cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua que se niega a salir, simplemente no lo sabes. Es un sentimiento muy irritante. Ella estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas. Todas las chicas de su propia escuela y chicos de su correspondiente escuela masculina en su ciudad de Inglaterra. Era la primera vez que las escuelas habían hecho intercambio tan lejos de su hogar, especialmente uno en Asia donde el lenguaje no es sólo difícil de hablar, si no también de leer y escribir. Japón. Es encantador. Sky estaba emocionada. Ella estaba en Tokio para conocer a una chica amable y divertida con la que tenía mucho en común. Todo era gracias al hermanastro de Sky, en realidad. Sin él no habría habido viaje. La primera esposa del padre de Sky era japonesa, y con ella había tenido un hijo, le habían dado dos nombres, Harry y Hiro, para que el pudiera escoger cual de los dos patrimonios encontraba más confortable. Desafortunadamente, tras unos pocos años, cuando Hiro era aún un niño pequeño, ella murió, dejando al pequeño sin madre. El padre de Sky encontró fácilmente una nueva cónyuge y cuando Hiro tenía cinco años nació Sky. Hiro siempre la llamó Sora. Él nunca quiso que ella se sintiese excluida, considerando que él mismo tenía dos nombres.

Sky examinó los rostros de su alrededor. Enfrente de ella había una masa de uniformes escolares de estilo marinerito, uno que ella no dudaba utilizaría pronto. Ella sonreía vergonzosa cuando pillaba las miradas de la gente antes de volverse a los alumnos ingleses que hablaban fuerte. Vio a un estudiante alto y guapo de la escuela masculina que tenía unos ojos de ensueño verdes e intenso pelirrojo. Él vio a Sky mirándolo y sonrió dulcemente, con ternura en sus ojos. Sky sonrió cortante, volviéndose sonrojada. Qué embarazoso. ¡Había sido pillada mirándolo fijamente!

"¡Onii-chan!" llamó Sky a uno de los profesores. Hiro se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña, sonriéndole afectivamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Sora-chan?" sonrió, tocando la nariz de su hermana cariñosamente.

"¿Cuándo encontraremos a nuestros intercambios?" preguntó estirándose. "¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Nunca me dijiste qué ibas a hacer! ¿Dónde te quedarás?"

"¡Cálmate, imouto!" sonrió él, despeinando el cabello de su hermana, para su enfado. "Robert y yo hemos alquilado un apartamento cercano"

"¿Dónde está Robert-nii-chan?" preguntó Sky, distraída de nuevo.

"Arreglando papeles, ¡ sabes de sobra lo que fallo en eso!" rió Hiro, pero paró inmediatamente para hacerle frente a la poco impresionada mirada de la linda cara de su hermanita.

"¿Gurundingu-san?" Inquirió una chica rubia, con una mirada expectante en su cara mientras se aproximaba a Sky.

"¡Ah! Tú debes ser el intercambio de Sora-chan. Tsukino-kun, ¿no?" exclamó Hiro y la chica sonrió.

"¡Es tan bueno conocerte al fin, Tsukino-san!" exclamó Sky saludando educadamente.

"¡Por favor, llámame Usagi!" dijo a risitas la chica de pelo Odango .

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé!" rió nerviosamente Sky

"No pasa nada, Sora-chan… está bien que te llame así, ¿no?" sonrió Usagi, parecía que a su cara le iban a dar tics de los nervios en cualquier momento.

"Por supuesto. Debo decir que, ¡me encanta tu Odango!" sonrió Sky, admirando su peinado.

"¡Cabeza de chorlito!" dijo una voz masculina desde detrás de Sky. Lentamente Sky se giró para examinar el origen de la voz.

Sky sintió cómo un rubor carmesí propagándose por sus mejillas al tiempo en que un alto hombre joven de pelo oscuro se acercaba a ellos, con un pequeño pendiente en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Levaba puesto un estupendo traje regio, pero sin la chaqueta. Lo que realmente sonrojó a Sky no fue por la belleza y atractivo del chico de pelo negro. Fue el hecho de que quien le seguía era el mismo chico maravilloso pelirrojo de la escuela masculina que ella había estado observando antes.

"¡Mamo-chan!" exclamó Usagi, echando sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Usako" le sonrió Mamo-chan afectivamente ", te presento a Toma, Taila-san, él es mi intercambio"

" Tyler Thomas" dijo el chico sonriendo, mirando fijamente a Sky.

"Me llamo Sky Goulding" sonrió Sky, sacudiendo su oscuro pelo hacia atrás.

"¿Podría llamarte Sora-chan?" Preguntó amablemente Mamo-chan, sus brazos vagamente alrededor de su chica.

"¡Hai!" asintió Sky, sonrojándose levemente.

"¡Este es Chiba Mamoru, mi novio!" dijo Usagi entre risitas mirándolo afectivamente.

"Es un placer conocerte, Chiba-sempai" Sonrió Sky, efectuando una leve reverencia.

"¿Cómo encontraste el vuelo, Sky?" inquirió Tyler, causando que Sky se sonrojara de la sorpresa. Se tomó un momento para pensar, aún pillada con la guardia baja.

"Oh si, estuvo bien. ¡ He estado en peores!" sonrió Sky, observando sus ojos verde bosque. "¿Y tú?"

"He sido lo suficientemente privilegiado para estar sentado cerca de una chica preciosa, ¡con talento para el dibujo!" dijo guiñándole, causando que Sky se sonrojase. Ella no pensó que nadie hubiese visto su cuaderno de bosquejos.

"¡Oh, Sora-chan, tienes que mostrarnos eso!" exclamó Usagi tirando del brazo de un descontento Mamoru de emoción.

"Quizás" dijo suavemente Sky, evitando mirar a Tyler tanto como podía.

Pasó un rato hasta que pudieron salir de allí. Robert había tardado un poco más de lo esperado en arreglar los papeles. Él aún no hablaba fluidamente el japonés. Usagi había llevado a Sky directamente a su casa para que colocase sus maletas en algún lugar antes de volver a salir hacia el apartamento de Mamoru.

Conforme caminaban hacia el apartamento, Sky sentía cómo su estómago saltaba un poco. Ella también estaba nerviosa. Pensó por qué. Ella era buena en japonés, no se sentía nerviosa por el intercambio, Mamoru no la intimidaba, incluso si estaba en la uni. No. Era Tyler. Él era tan increiblemente guapo y tenía unos…cautivantes ojos. Ellas alcanzaron el edificio y Usagi la guió hacia la puerta correcta.


End file.
